Epitome of Sin
by showmaster64x
Summary: To Tyki, the young exorcist he met and tortured that night became more than just part of his job. Dark Tyki/Allen. Yaoi


Episode 56 of D. Gray Man. Come on, tell me that whole episode wasn't sexual at all.

This is Yaoi. If you aren't interested then that is fine. I don't want to hear a hater's opinion so go find another story to amuse yourself with.

Written from Tyki's POV

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

I smiled from the shadows as the young boy watched with wide eyes the scene before him. My precious butterflies were feasting upon the carcass of the dead exorcist, Suman Dark. I was sorry that all of this poor boy's hard work had amounted to nothing, but after all, I had been here the whole time, waiting patiently for the death of Suman Dark. I would take his Innocence and I would destroy it. He wasn't on my card, but it would be a shame to let such a perfect opportunity go to waste.

When I called back my Tease, the boy seemed to notice me for the first time. Although his back was facing me, I felt him tense.

"N-Noah." He growled. He suddenly grabbed his left arm and let out painful cry. It sent a delightful rush of adrenaline through my veins. I felt as though I had seen this boy before. Where?

The white haired exorcist recoiled sharply when I was suddenly in his face examining him. The boy's eyes were wide…frightened. Yes, now I remembered. The train. The swindler. I allowed a smirk to grace the handsome features of my face. Of course, the white me and the black me were two entirely different people. The boy had no clue.

"What did you do…" the boy was trembling. "What did you do to Suman. Did you kill him?" he cried, "Answer me!" His voice was shook with anger and hurt.

Another idealist. Here we go again. Every single one of these exorcist bastards thought they were so goddamn righteous. They thought they were so holy, so special. It made me sick. It was not funny anymore, it was annoying. I was far more saintly than any exorcist. My Noah genes were proof. These fools that worshiped their nameless god could never measure up to me. It was my _job _to kill these people and if they couldn't understand then that was their problem.

"Yes. That's kind of what I do." I answered.

I sat on the grass and lit a cigarette. The boy might have been uncomfortable with how close I was sitting but he seemed to be thinking of other things. His injuries rendered him nearly unable to move. His eyes, which stared at the ground, bloodshot and unblinking, seemed to convey the utter horror of the atrocities that the boy had witnessed in such a short amount of time.

_Poor thing_, I almost thought. But while he was like this, I knew there were plenty of ways to send him over the edge. I decided to show him my power. I plunged my arm through his small chest. It happened so fast that he hardly had time to realize what I'd done. A tiny gasp escaped his parted lips and he went limp, maybe expecting…no, hoping that he was dead. Silly boy.

"Don't worry." I said softly. "It doesn't hurt. My whole body can pass through anything that I decide not to touch. This is my power."

The young exorcist couldn't seem to believe what I was saying. His silence encouraged me to continue. Oh, I could have so much fun with this kid. "But, if I wanted to, I could rip out your heart without damaging the rest of your body." My fingers closed around the beating organ. The boy's heartbeat sped up considerably. It was so empowering to know that I was scaring the kid out of his wits. Likely, this would haunt him forever in his nightmares. I smiled wickedly. "How do you imagine it feels to have your heart ripped out of your body?" I asked quietly, my voice quite innocent. I was good at that. "Well? Tell me." I whispered. The boy's eyes finally flickered over to me. In spite of being so injured, there was still fire burning in those eyes. Already, I knew him so intimately. He did not like how my hand was inside him, touching things that were never meant to be touched by human hands.

I told the boy about the other exorcists I had killed by using my power and my Tease. I even named them for him. Daisya Barry, Kanzana Reed…yadayada. I watched his shocked face fall deeper into despair. How delightful.

Marshall Yeager. There's one murder I probably shouldn't have gone into detail about. It earned me a nice slap to the face with an Innocence-laden fist. Hmmm…I didn't realize I would provoke such a feisty reaction from the boy. Any chance for him to fight back was counterproductive to my goals.

"Unforgivable!" he screamed. I grabbed his fist before he could punch me. He struggled. It was cute…but useless. Now then, to make sure he wouldn't do that again…

The bones of his wrist snapped under my fingers. The scrawny brat let loose a horrific shriek that caused my blood to boil. Yes. Oh yes, scream. Nothing made me harder than the sound of a child in pain. Ahem, the _black_ me, that is. Now the boy could only whimper helplessly while he knelt in the grass, his head bent in submission.

I grabbed the exorcist by his neck. His eyes were squeezed shut. He didn't even bring his hands up to defend himself. I could feel his blood rushing through his veins just underneath my fingertips.

Mentally…physically, the boy was broken. There was only one thing left to do that would unhinge him completely.

One of my hands began to remove the black uniform. The heavy jacket was shed, followed by the white undershirt. The boy's pants and his knee-high boots came off next. When every single article of clothing had been removed, I let his body fall back onto the ground. He didn't even shiver in the cool, evening air.

I knelt over him and began to touch his exposed body. My dark Noah skin contrasted sharply with his pale skin. His eyes were blank but his mouth fell open when my nails raked over his body. I still wanted him to make sounds for me. I pinched him. All he did was clamp his mouth shut. I leaned closer and took the cartilage of his right ear between my teeth. I bit down hard. The boy jerked underneath me and let out a cry.

When I rose and looked at his face again, the corners of his eyes were damp with tears. Finally, I could see his fear. Regular abuse he could take, but this…It was a dangerous and frightening new world for a kid. The corruption of adulthood was inevitable, but for it to be forced upon an adolescent was considered a heinous crime. Ironic.

"Why are you doing this to me? Can't you just kill me and take my Innocence?" he whispered in a small voice. He wasn't crying yet, but it was only a matter of time.

"_Shounen._" I purred in his ear. "Don't you see? I _am_ taking your innocence."

A tear slid down his cheek. There was nothing he could do. I undid my belt and lowered my pants, freeing my arousal from its confinement. I slid my hands over the white skin of the boy's thighs and forced apart his legs. I was going to take him. Every part of him would be mine.

The child-exorcist, so pure and untainted, began to tremble. His wet face sparkled under the light of the moon. Perhaps he was saying his final prayers… because after tonight, sin would be carved into his body and never again would he be able to face his god without remembrance of the heresy that stained his otherwise-guiltless name. I was positioned at his sacred entrance.

"Tim." choked the boy. There was an annoying flapping sound behind me and I knew it was the golden golem. "Tim…run. I don't want this to be recorded. Take Suman's Innocence and go. Without you…no one will be able to find my master." The golden golem hesitated. "Please." the exorcist cried.

Before I could snatch the thing, it gulped down the raw Innocence and flew into the trees. I smiled. No matter. I would just send the akuma after it.

Now, back to business.

"I suppose that was a smart thing to do, but it's too late for anyone to save you."

"I know." He responded quietly, closing his eyes. His long lashes fluttered on his cheeks as he began to sob. He had accepted that he would die here. Perhaps not all of him, but most of him.

I pressed into him. He screamed until he made himself hoarse. His back extended into a beautiful arch as I sheathed myself completely in his warmth. I was tasting the forbidden fruit. There was no going back now. For either of us.

I pulled out and thrust in once again. I was starting to lose myself. This was always the most difficult part. The beast within me was straining at its shackles. I had to calm myself…keep my breathing even and not succumb to my heated desires.

I lifted one of his slender legs and put it over my shoulder. The boy was spread nicely now. He had no voice left to keep screaming. Instead, all that came out were painful gasps and weak pleas for me to stop as I continued to rock his small body back and forth with my merciless thrusts. The pale light made his silvery hair shimmer as he writhed and tossed his head in anguish.

I knew it wouldn't be long now. I was a patient man. All I had to do was wait for it…

Ah, there we go. It wasn't much but the boy's body seized up and his eyes flew open. I kept pounding into him and soon a light blush had risen to his cheeks. He wouldn't be able to hide it for long. I went deeper. The boy threw back his head and let out a strangled moan. I smirked.

I wasn't the Noah of pleasure for nothing, after all.

I stopped moving. The boy underneath me was hot now. His erection stood tall and his chest rose and fell rapidly as he gazed at me through half lidded eyes. This is the part that would torture him the most; the fact that he had become aroused by such an act, the fact that he now was in need of release but he knew that he shouldn't feel this way. It was wrong.

I sat up, taking the exorcist with me. A small, shaky breath escaped his lips as we changed our position. He was on my lap now, his smooth thighs straddling me, tensing every so often as we remained still. My lips returned to the boy's ear.

"See, _Shounen_?" I said in a low, sultry voice. "It's not all that bad, is it?"

A small whimper of protest was all I received as a response. I began to move my hips again and I felt the boy constrict around me. I could have climaxed there but I was a courteous gentleman and I knew that I had to wait my turn.

Tears flowed freely down the kid's cheeks now. The precious mews and sighs and his lustful panting were music to my ears. It didn't take much at all before he was shamelessly begging me to bring him to completion. He couldn't move his broken fingers, so to steady himself he sank his teeth into my neck. I was a bit shocked, to say the least, but his hot mouth was all the encouragement I needed to finish him off. I was thrusting obscenely and the boy was rolling his hips to meet me. He came hard, his young, inexperienced body constricting around me and arching up against me scandalously.

Oh, why did something that felt so incredible have to be so terribly wrong?

After a minute had passed, I was able to compose myself once again. I lowered the boy onto his back and pulled out. The kid was a mess. His hair was disheveled and he was covered in blood and other bodily fluids, but damn if it wasn't the most beautiful thing under the moonlight.

The way his alluring pink lips were parted slightly and the way his body was sprawled out suggestively, alone, were enough to erase all doubt as to what had been done to the child. Here, underneath the dark canopy of trees in the silence of the night, lay the essence of all that was forbidden…the epitome of sin.

Later on, after I had finished destroying his Innocence, I took a button off of his shirt like I did with all the exorcists. Allen Walker. That name was definitely on my card.

I knew I should kill him, but after all he had suffered through tonight, I'd say the boy was already dead.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Reviews are very much appreciated :)


End file.
